The Walking Dead: Reconstruir la humanidad parece una misión imposible
by Dominic Lao
Summary: La paciencia se agota, el miedo aumenta y las fuerzas se van más rápido que el dinero en algún tiempo lejano que casi nadie ya recuerda. Con pocas esperanzas sólo uno fantasea con un lugar donde habitar para siempre y poder reconstruir lo que en algún tiempo les perteneció, crear nuevamente lo que eran, porque no se pueden juntar los pedazos para armarlo otra vez.
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada, me gustaría decirles que TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Este Fanfic está creado con el fin natural de entretener y brindar distracción de, quizá, algunos problemas personales tanto del Autor como del Lector. Sin más que decir, paso a crear esta historia. Disfrútenla.

* * *

><p><strong>The Walking Dead: Reconstruir la humanidad parece una misión imposible<strong>

**Prólogo:**

Desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer de casa en casa de los pueblos más alejados de las ciudades, donde había menos caminantes que puedan estropear emocionalmente a los miembros del grupo y eso sería un peso más en la espalda del líder. Cada vez que perdían a un miembro se sentía inútil, intentaba protegerlos pero a veces en la intimidad de sus pensamientos se creía inadecuado para seguir guiándolos e incapaz de protegerlos, ya que todo el tiempo, donde iban perdían a alguien o estaban a punto de hacerlo.

Cada día que pasaba era una lucha constante y personal por seguir con vida, no importaba el modo de cómo cada uno pensaba el plan para seguir con vida, sólo debían seguir, cada uno era necesario para el grupo aunque algunos se sentían una carga para el resto, el resto sabían que eran necesarios y Rick se los recordaba muy bien.

Al fin se habían encontrado todos juntos después de la separación del grupo en la prisión y sabían que a Terminus nadie debía ir, ya era un regreso suicida o una ida camino a la muerte para los que no conocían que ese lugar ya no existía.

Algunos miembros del grupo habían decidido formar otro y alejarse del grupo de Rick, ya que el pensamiento de Abrahám era que debían ir cada uno por su lado e intentar sobrevivir con sus propios medios, era la ley del más fuerte, así que así fue como sucedió. Rick no volvió a ver a ese grupo por ningún lado en los que estuvieron, pues no se alejaban más allá de los pueblos y evitaban ir hacia las carreteras a menos que debieran.

Durante todo un año siguieron la misma rutina de siempre, pero Rick comenzaba a cansarse. Como una vez dijo que no podían seguir yendo de casa en casa buscando un lugar donde permanecer una sola noche mientras corrían mucho riesgo sin tener un lugar estable donde permanecer al menos unas semanas para descansar. Él estaba consciente que no existían un lugar en donde quedarse para siempre, pero al menos pedía una oportunidad más como la que habían tenido en la granja o en la prisión, pero parecía que esa oportunidad nunca aparecía y su paciencia se estaba agotando, también los miembros del grupo. Quería encontrar más gente, pero que sea confiable para poder construir una nueva civilización en un lugar seguro donde pudieran volver a ser lo que eran, pero cada vez que lo pensaba solamente le parecía una fantasía que debía abandonar, aunque la esperanza siempre estaba con él. Debía encontrar un lugar así donde poder criar sin peligros a su pequeña niña Judith y en donde mantener a salvo al grupo y a su hijo Carl.


	2. ¿Hacer el bien sin mirar a quién?

Antes que nada, me gustaría decirles que TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Este Fanfic está creado con el fin natural de entretener y brindar distracción de, quizá, algunos problemas personales tanto del Autor como del Lector. Sin más que decir, paso a crear esta historia. Disfrútenla.

* * *

><p><strong>The Walking Dead: Reconstruir la humanidad parece una misión imposible<strong>

**Chapter. 1: "¿Hacer el bien sin mirar a quién?"**

Su espada se movía en cámara lenta mientras la sangre adornaba su filo, era un movimiento de ida y de vuelta, sus cabellos giraban en una danza sangrienta alrededor de su espada, sus manos tomaban una vez cada una la empuñadura y los músculos de sus brazos se contraían a cada movimiento, su cadera giraba de un lado a otro y sus muñecas eran un espectáculo, hasta que ese movimiento lento comenzó a tornarse rápido y casi imposible de captar una imagen precisa de todo lo que ocurría, porque en cuestión de segundos ya había acabado su trabajo y su rostro mostró aquella expresión de siempre, mirando a su al rededor y contemplando los cadáveres que estaban regados a su al rededor.

Giró la muñeca rápidamente haciendo que la sangre que había en el filo cayera a tierra y ella se diera cuenta de que había formado un círculo de cadáveres y estaba en medio de él, como señal de que había ganado y estaba premiada con la imagen que contemplaban sus ojos, esa imagen que quizá nunca hubiera tenido que ver si ese mundo no se hubiera ido por la borda por quién sabe qué razón, entonces enfundó su espada en su espalda y caminó lentamente siguiendo hacia adelante.

Había dejado un círculo de muerte en un lugar descampado, pero más tarde se encontraba caminando por en medio del bosque, mirando hacia sus alrededores, no solo manteniendo la guardia a cualquier problema que se presentara, sino buscando sin poder encontrar aquello perdido que era dueño de su preocupación no percibida por lo demás.

Sentía, pero a veces le parecía mejor no demostrarlo, y si alguien se daba cuenta, era mejor no contarlo y no decir nada al respecto, simplemente desviar el tema, no responder o retirarse, esa era su forma de ser para evitar lágrimas delante del público o, tal vez, llorar en silencio en un sitio donde ningún ojo vea las gotas que caían por los suyos. Tal vez no tenía ningún problema en admitir que estaba preocupada o de decir que tal cosa podría ser dueña de su dolor, solamente tal vez, quizá lo segundo no lo hiciera, pero lo primero sí, para que nadie pensara que era una desalmada, pero no por eso salió a buscarlo, sino porque le importaba y no tenía que admitirlo ni nada, solamente actuar, esas eran sus palabras. Pero por mala suerte... no pudo encontrarlo.

Volvió al lugar donde habían acordado estar cuando cada uno terminara de buscar, habían estado casi todo el día buscando y estaban cansados. Al llegar al punto de encuentro se encontró con el joven matrimonio, que se veían cansados y preocupados, además de desilusionados por no haber encontrado nada.

—¿Tampoco tú tuviste suerte...?—. La voz cansada y triste del muchacho coreano realizó una pregunta obvia a la mujer de la espada- Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Los tres escucharon unos pasos acercarse y dirigieron a la mirada hacia dónde venían los pasos, entonces vieron el rostro de un líder y padre cargado de preocupación, angustia y cansancio.

...

En la profundidad del bosque había un pequeño arroyo que estaba siendo acompañado por la presencia humana de un individuo, había abandonado a su lado su arma más especial: una ballesta cargada con una sola flecha. El hombre estaba mojando su rostro con el agua del arroyo. Estaba en paz cuando tuvo que abandonarla para ponerse en guardia y tomar su arma, ya que pudo oír como una rama en el suelo era rota al pisarla muy cerca de él, enseguida percibió movimiento a uno de sus lados y apuntó, pero no logró ver nada... En un momento volvió a percibir más movimiento en su lado contrario y oyó más ramas siendo quebradas, entonces apuntó, caminó unos pasos hacia donde esos ruidos lo llevaban cuando pudo ver a un animal silvestre comiendo hierva, no bajó su arma, planeaba dispararle, esa iba a ser su cena...

—Te tengo, amiguito...—.

Estaba a punto de disparar cuando oyó unos gemidos desagradables en sus oídos detrás de él y sintió unas manos asquerosas tomar sus hombros, entonces se movió rápido soltando su arma y tomar las manos de aquel caminante que lo había interrumpido para voltearlo con fuerza y ponerlo sobre el suelo debajo de su cuerpo, tomó su navaja y apuñaló su ojo, dejándolo sin vida por segunda vez. Su respiración estaba algo agitada, pero limpió su sudor con su brazo, limpió su arma con su pantalón y la guardó, luego tomó su ballesta y miró hacia donde estaba el animal que quería atrapar, pero ya se había asustado. Así que suspiró resignado y siguió su camino.

Se dirigió hacia el punto de encuentro con los demás como habían acordado con las manos vacías y con noticia de no haber encontrado nada.

—¿No encontraste ningún rastro de él...?—. Escuchó la voz angustiosa de un padre preocupado.

—No había rastros de que una persona había andado por ese lugar... No hallé nada, sólo un conejo y un caminante—.

Pronto los demás llegaron al lugar con la penosa noticia de no haber encontrado lo que buscaban, dejando aún peor al pobre Rick Grimes casi abandonado a la desesperanza, pero aún tenía bastante de ella. No perdía la fe de encontrar a su hijo, quien había desaparecido hacia cuarenta y ocho horas casi sin dejar rastro alguno. Rick y los demás habían estado buscándolo por todo el bosque y el pueblo entero donde estaban, revisaron todas las casas, casi dejando sin caminantes el pueblo entero, buscaron por todas partes y no habían visto ninguno a Carl, los nervios de Rick estaban a punto de explotar. La noche se acercaba y no quería estar sin su hijo un tercer día.

—Iré a buscarlo...—. El grupo dirigió su mirada hacia él comprendiendo su dolor, aún más Carol.

—Está anocheciendo, sería difícil rastrearlo en la oscuridad. Además ya hemos buscado por todas partes y no hemos podido encontrar nada—. Hizo voz de razón el hombre de la ballesta.

—Daryl tiene razón, no puedes salir a buscarlo ahora, ya hemos buscado. Además es muy arriesgado...—. Comprendía su dolor, pero aconsejaba sabiamente a Rick la mujer que había pasado por lo mismo.

—No creo que Carl no sepa cuidarse solo ahí afuera—. Tyreese demostró confianza hacia el muchacho y aumentó un poco más las esperanzas de Rick.

—Rick—. El aludido miró Glenn—, Carl no es tonto, lo ha demostrado siempre, ha demostrado que quizá es más fuerte que nosotros... —. Se relamió los labios un momento— Puede que muchos hayan caído durante todo este tiempo, pero él no lo hizo, siempre siguió adelante.

Rick se sintió esperanzado, aunque ya sabía todo eso de su hijo, pero nada cambiaba el resultado de que él era SU hijo y que necesitaba tenerlo con él, tenía ese instinto paternal que le impedía dejar de proteger a Carl, no importaba lo que los demás decían, no se traba de confiar o no en su hijo o de saber que puede protegerse solo, simplemente... era su hijo.

—Carol, ahora sé lo que se siente... Estoy sintiendo lo mismo que tú cuando perdiste a Sophia, ahora puedo decir que lo siento... Pero no voy a esperar a que le pase lo mismo a mi hijo, no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados—. Miraba a la mujer, que se mantenía con una expresión algo seria, comprensiva y triste, con esa mirada suya, pero llena de preocupación por su hijo.

Todos permanecieron en silencio en ese momento, quizá Rick no tenía que haber dicho eso, pero estaba dominado por el dolor y la preocupación. Quizá no iba a seguir su propio ejemplo, quizá no era lo correcto, pero se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí para buscar a su hijo

...

El grupo se había instalado en una casa segura por el momento, habían cubierto las ventanas y asegurado las puertas para poder pasar una noche en paz al menos, pero con la preocupación que se adueñaba de todos y manteniendo el firme pensamiento de cómo estaría Carl y Rick. Aunque todos sabían, que tanto padre como hijo, ambos eran fuertes y no eran tontos, que podían cuidarse solos... eso no les aliviaba en su preocupación. Esperaban el alba que trajera consigo a Rick y también a Carl, pero llegó el Alba y ninguno de los dos pareció.

El grupo salió de la casa y comenzó a andar por las calles del pueblo, pensaron en revisar casa para inspeccionar si Rick o ambos se habían quedado en una, pero no fue así, Rick no había llegado y Carl tampoco, la preocupación aumentaba, ellos habían pasado la noche alejados del grupo, para Carl sería la tercera que pasaba alejado del grupo.

—Ya debería haber regresado...—. Carol acariciaba su cuello con nervios encima.

—Trata de calmarte, es Rick, no es tonto... Seguramente se pasó toda la noche buscando—. Daryl dirigió la mirada por instante a la mujer e hizo una señal para que todos escucharan lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

Todos pudieron oír unos pasos que se acercaban a ellos, parecía ser uno solo, justo detrás de ellos. Daryl apresuró a apuntar con su ballesta y se mostró hostil al ver que lo que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, con las manos levantadas deteniendo su paso con una mirada de temor, era un muchacho.

—Tranquilos, n-no... no quiero hacer nada malo, no me maten—. Por aquellas palabras, Daryl no desistió, no bajo su ballesta y los demás estaban al tanto de cualquier cosa que intentara.

—¿Quién eres?—. Apareció la pregunta que cualquiera haría a un desconocido que se presenta de repente. Salió de los labios de Daryl.

—M-me llamo Jonathan—. Mostró una sonrisa nerviosa, pero luego dejó los nervios a un lado, para dejar salir de su boca otra cosa—. Alguien me dijo que estaban aquí, aunque... no sé si serán usted u otras personas.

Se miraron unos a otros, confundidos, curiosos. Pero ninguno hizo ninguna pregunta, pues el que estaba interrogando era el hombre de la ballesta.

—¿Quién te dijo?—.

—U-un chico, se llama Carl—. De inmediato al decir eso, Daryl se acercó más al chico que tenía frente a sus ojos sin dejar de apuntarle y con total desconfianza lo miraba.

El grupo se sintió aliviado al oír el nombre del hijo de su líder y esperaban que Rick se encontrara junto a Carl en ese momento. Todos sonrieron por las buenas nuevas, con un abrazo Glenn y Maguie expresaron su alegría, pero Daryl y Michonne expresaban desconfianza, aunque Muchonne se sentía aliviada también, nadie todavía le había asegurado de que Rick se encontraba con Carl y si Carl estaba vivo o no.

Daryl no bajaba su arma y demostraba más desconfianza aún, necesitaba una respuesta que el muchacho iba a darle en segundos luego de hacer una interrogante que todos estaban esperando oír.

—¿Rick se encuentra con él?—.

—¿Rick?—. Al escuchar la segunda pregunta por parte del chico, el grupo supo que padre e hijo no se habían encontrado. El muchacho miró a Judith, que estaba en brazos de Carol—. Traen un bebé con ustedes—.

La mujer de cabellos grises apretó un poco el brazo alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la bebé, mientras miraba algo desconfiada al muchacho, mientras hacia un suave movimiento meciendo a Judith.

—Es linda…—. Dejó las manos a un costado de su cuerpo, ya no las tenía levantadas en señal de inocencia, su mirada de temor cambió y pasó a tener una expresión de confianza hacia el grupo, manteniendo en su cabeza que no había problema— Si vienen conmigo podrán estar con su amigo, si quieren.

—¿Él se encuentra bien?—. Sonó preocupada Carol.

—Claro—. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del muchacho, pero se borró en cuanto escuchó una pregunta de parte de quien le apuntaba con la ballesta aún.

—¿Cómo es que diste con él, o… dieron? ¿Tienes un grupo?—.

—Sí, estoy con un grupo, Carl nos ayudó a salir de un aprieto… Mi hermana se había quedado atorada en un tronco y unos caminantes se acercaban, eran muchos, un grupo muy grande y aunque teníamos armas no podríamos pararlos, estaban muy cerca y debíamos dejar a mi hermana allí, entonces Apareció Carl y nos ayudó a sacarla pues no podíamos—. La explicación logró convencer al grupo, también a Daryl, pero había algo que no le cuadraba.

—¿Por qué se quedó tanto tiempo con ustedes?—.

—Le convencimos para que se quedara, habló de que estaba con un grupo cerca y hoy me envió para que les buscara—. A Michonne y a Daryl no lo convencía mucho la respuesta del muchacho, ya que tragaba mucha saliva al hablar—. ¿Vas a seguir apuntándome? No soy peligroso, amigo—. Se tornó ofendido y serio.

Daryl bajó la ballesta y entonces pasó a mirar al grupo.

—¿Cerca? Lo hemos buscado más allá de lo que imaginas y no hemos visto nada como un grupo o campamento cerca—. Sospechó Tyreese.

—Si está diciendo la verdad, iremos con él. Pero lo haremos cuando Rick regrese, hay que decirle que su hijo está con el grupo de este tipo—.

—¿Si digo la verdad…?—. Los nervios se adueñaron del muchacho y el enfado también.

—Sí, si dices la verdad…—. La respuesta de Daryl lo dejó en silencio, pero con enfado.

El grupo estuvo esperando un par de horas debajo de unos árboles al costado de la calle de aquel pequeño pueblo, hasta que vieron que Rick se acercaba caminando con una expresión de más preocupación y triste, se podía notar a distancia el sufrimiento que traía encima. Por lo que Glenn fue acorriendo hasta quedar frente al líder del grupo sonriendo.

—Rick, Carl está bien—. Las palabras de Glenn iluminaron los ojos de Rick, éste elevó la vista que traía baja y la emoción se adueñó de él junto con una expresión de gratitud.

—¿Él ha regresado?—. Apresuró sus pasos hacia estar junto al grupo y Glenn fue tras él—. ¿Carl?—. Lo buscó entre los miembros del grupo, pero sólo vio a los de siempre y la cara de un extraño—. ¿Y tú quién eres?—. Demostró desconfianza, poniendo una mano en su arma enfundada.

—Este tipo dice que Carl está con su grupo, que él los ayudó a salvar a su hermana y lo convencieron de quedarse con ellos estos días—. Rick se llenó de gratitud pero también de enfado al oír eso de la boca de Glenn.

—Quiero que me lleves a dónde está mi hijo ahora—. La desesperación por ver a su hijo y la impotencia eran los dueños de su mete.

El grupo caminó y se adentró en el bosque, cada uno cubría al otro por cualquier peligro que los amenazara, el muchacho que iba con ellos se mostraba sin preocupaciones. Rick, por su parte solo quería ver a su hijo, seguía al muchacho sin distraerse por nada, en lo único que pensaba era en su muchacho.

—Pronto llegaremos—. Les brindó una sonrisa al grupo, mirando hacia atrás por un momento.

Rick no hizo caso a eso, su mirada estaba baja y mantenía la mente en blanco, aunque le resultaba imposible contener un sentimiento de emoción, nervios y enfado… La emoción era de saber que su hijo estaba a salvo y estaba bien, aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo, ya que no confiaba en esas personas, no las conocía y no sabía si eran peligrosas o no. Los nervios los traía por la razón de que aún no tenía a su hijo frente a él y el enfado porque su hijo no había vuelto con ellos y los había tenido preocupados a todos. Apretaba sus puños y mostró una expresión de enfado.

Llegaron a donde estaba el grupo del chico y Carl se levantó de donde estaba sentado y corrió hacia Rick al verlo llegar, padre e hijo se abrazaron fuertemente.

—Papá, te extrañé—. Los brazos del chico estaban enredados en el cuello del hombre y no quería sacarlos de allí.

—No vuelvas a hacerme esto… No vuelvas a hacerlo—. Él tampoco quería soltar a su hijo, su voz salió casi ahogada por las ganas de llorar, pero las controló, soltó a su hijo y lo miró con seriedad y enfado.

—Lo siento, papá, sólo quería ayudarlos…—. El arrepentimiento tomó poder sobre Carl.

—Querer ayudar a los demás está bien, pero alejarte de nosotros por casi tres días sin saber nada de ti y estar en compañía de extraños no está bien—. Carl se mostró serio ante su padre.

—Son personas buenas. Además puedo cuidarme solo. Mira, estoy bien, papá—.

—Lo estás, pero pudo haberte pasado algo y yo no saberlo, Carl. Debes entender que no puedes separarte del grupo por nada—.

—Ya no soy un niño, papá, tengo mi arma—. Rick intentaba controlar las ganas de gritarle a su hijo.

—Pero las balas se acaban y no siempre puedes depender de ella—.

—El muchacho está bien, ya vámonos…—. Hizo ademán de darse vuelta el hombre de la ballesta.

Michonne miraba con desconfianza al grupo de cuatro personas que se mostraron apresuradas al ver que los demás querían irse.

—¿Tienes algún refugio, comida, agua…?—. Una muchacha se adelantó para poder decir aquello.

Rick la miró con desconfianza y a los demás, pensó unos momentos para poder responder, pensar qué debía responder ante tal interrogante, no conocía a esas personas por lo que no confiaba en ellos. Pero decidió asentir.

—Tenemos cosas… Las suficientes para nosotros, no es mucho—. Su mano derecha se mantenía sobre su arma, mientras miraba a las cuatro personas que estaban frente a él.

—Papá, ellos pueden venir con nosotros, si somos más es mucho mejor—. La ingenuidad con algo de razón hablo con la voz de Carl.

—No conocemos a estas personas, no confío en ellas y creo que ellos tampoco confían en nosotros—. Su voz sonó audible para todos.

—Pues entonces, conócenos—. Lo más obvio salió de la boca del chico que los había llevado hasta ese lugar.

—No es tan fácil como lo dices—. Rick, al igual que Michonne y Daryl desconfiaban aún de ellos—. Estoy seguro de que pueden arreglarse solos. Vámonos—. Rick y los demás se dieron vuelta y comenzaron a caminar.

Jonathan sacó su arma e hizo que una bala se enterrara en el brazo de Maguie.

—¡Aaah!—. Su grito alertó a su esposo y sacó su arma para disparar contra quien había herido a Maguie, pero Rick se adelantó incrustando una en la cabeza del chico.

Los demás sacaron sus armas para abrir fuego contra ellos, pero antes de que una muchacha pueda sacarla, una flecha de Daryl se enterró en su ojo, matándola y más balas de los demás integrantes del grupo acabaron con las vidas de los dos que quedaban.

—¿Buenas personas?—. Rick miró a Carl que se encontraba respirando agitadamente.

* * *

><p>Aquí termina este capítulo, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo. Espero su opinión acerca de esto, si quieren que lo continúe o si me dicen que no porque es malo, cualquier tipo de opinión que me den será aceptada.<p>

By: Dominic Lao.


End file.
